Harvest Moon: Generations
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: My idea of a harvest moon game, and the fanfic that goes with it. T for safty


I love coming up with games based on my favorite series. I've already come up with a Pokemon game and now I've decided to come up with a Harvest Moon game. Some of these ideas are courtesy of Emilin Rose and Ariah from .

It'll be called Harvest Moon: Generations. It's called that because you get to play for three generations. You start out as either a boy or a girl on your grandparent's farm. At the beginning of the game you're only in your teens and your grandparents have just left the farm to you. You get to choose your character's appearance and personality traits. You run the farm while you go to school in a small town. In the first generation that are a couple bachelors and bachelorettes to choose from.

**Bachelors in G1:**

Aki: A shy boy who works in the town store. He goes to school with you and you've talked every now and then. He has short blonde hair and big blue eyes. Your rival is Gina.

Satoshi: A very energetic boy who wants to someday become town mayor like his mother. He also goes to school with you, but you're never really talked. He has black-blue hair and black eyes. Your rival is Mi.

Masao: Is a very anti-social guy. He just moved to town and goes to school with you. His father is a farmhand that was hired by your grandparents before they retired, but even so you've never really talked to him. He has long silver hair that is pulled back in ponytail and likes to wear a baseball hat. Your rival is Suzu.

Haru: Your best friend since childhood! He doesn't go to school with you. We was so smart that he graduated early and now works with his parents on their farm. Has brown hair and green eyes. Your rival is Aoi.

**Bachelorettes in G1:**

Gina: A major tomboy! Think Ann from Friends of Mineral town, but as the daughter of a famous rock star and is staying in town to get away from the hustle and bustle of rock star life. Red hair with green eyes. Your rival is Aki.

Mi: The bookworm of the town. She's an orphan who lives with Satoshi's family. She wants to someday be a journalist for the town's newspaper. She has short black hair, black eyes, and big glasses. You rival is Satoshi.

Suzu: A shy girl with a secret love of soccer. Her dream is to someday be on the national team. Her parents on the animal shop. She has long neon green hair that's always pulled into a high ponytail and she has red-ish eyes. She's probably the most odd-looking girl in the game. Your rival is Masao.

Aoi: A girly-girl is there ever was one. Her biggest ambition is to be a housewife and her parents own the town bar/restaurant. She has long, curly pink hair and blue eyes. Your rival is Haru.

Since you have so many years to woo your bachelor/ette, it's a lot harder to get them up to a red heart. And, to make it a little harder, each different generation has different marriage requirements, that way you can't just use the large bed that the earlier generation bought.

Also, as the generations go by, you get new advances, that way you don't upgrade everything in the first generation and not have anything to upgrade in the others.

After you get married in the first generation, you have can have two kids. One will be a boy and one will be a girl, but the order they're born in will be random and won't really matter. Their personalities will be a random shuffle of your spouse's traits, and your own. You play for a few years as they grow up and then when they become teens, you decide to move away and leave the farm to one of them.

The thing is, you can't go to the next generation until all the rivals have had kids and those kids are also teenagers. Also, each rival family only has one kid, but a couple new kids will move to town so that each generation has four choices.

Here's where you choose whom you'll play during the next generation. Will you play as the daughter or the son? Whoever you choose will be your character for a while, and the one you don't choose will move into a house on the other side of town. But don't worry; they won't harbor any jealousy of not getting picked or anything.

Also, the old bachelors and bachelorettes have grown up. And they keep growing up over the generations. Eventually, the G1 people will die. If you were good friends, you will go to their funeral, and if not, they just seem to disappear and nobody mentions them again.

If you don't pick Aki he takes over the store from his parents. If you do pick him, a new guy (nameless) will take over the store and will always be behind the counter, so don't bother talking to him. If you don't pick him, he will marry Gina.

Whether or not you pick Satoshi, he will become mayor of the town. If you don't pick him he will marry Mi.

If you don't pick Masao, he will take over the abandoned farm just outside of town. If you pick him, he will help you water your plants on your farm. If you don't pick him, he will marry Suzu.

If you don't pick Haru, he will take over his parent's farm. If you do pick him, he will help you with your animals on your farm. If you don't pick him, he will marry Aoi.

If you don't marry Gina, she will leave every other day to be a rock star. If you do marry her, she will hang around your house and go play at the bar every other night. If you don't marry her, she will marry Aki.

Whether or not you marry Mi, she will become a journalist for the town's newspaper. If you don't marry her, she will marry Satoshi.

If you don't marry Suzu, she will leave every other day to be with the national soccer team and her little brother takes over the shop. If you do marry her, she will leave every Wednesday and Sunday for practice. If you don't marry her, she will marry Masao.

If you don't marry Aoi she will marry Haru and just be a housewife. If you do marry her, she will just hang around your house. Well, at least she's pretty.

Now, you play G2. The house will already be big because of the requirements of G1, but you can still upgrade it even bigger in this generation. There are also brand new bachelor/ettes to choose from! And, your sibling will marry the rival of your spouse.

And, obviously if you marry someone then they're not going to have a kid with your rival, so some of these bachelor/ettes will not be born and therefore not a choice in the next generation.

**Bachelors:**

Kenichi: A shy boy with a passion for guitars. He is the son of Aki and Gina. He wants to someday take over the store. He has red hair and blue eyes. Your rival is Amaya.

Dai: A bookworm like his mother. He doesn't talk a lot and when he does it's only with short sentences. He wants to be mayor. He has black-blue hair, black eyes, and glasses. Your rival is Keiko.

Takeo: Just moved to town to be farm hand on your farm. He's a very happy kid and is always jumping off the walls. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Our rival is Rika.

Yuichi: The son of one of Aki's old friends. Yuichi will live in the hotel. He's a hard worker who's motto is "A hard workin' day keeps the doctor away." He works at the town's store part-time. He has black hair and green eyes. Your rival is Yori.

**Bachelorettes:**

Amaya: A very shy and quiet girl. She loves tennis and is the daughter of Masao and Suzu. She has green hair an red-ish eyes and always wears her father's old baseball hat. Your rival is Kenichi.

Keiko: Keiko is actually a tomboy, much to her mother's dismay. She'd be content never getting married, but wouldn't mind tying the not if she fell in love. She is the daughter of Haru and Aoi. He has pink hair that's always pulled into a ponytail and green eyes. Your rival is Dai.

Rika: Lives around town and is very happy all the time. She works at the animal store part-time. She has Black hair and blue eyes. Your rival is Takeo.

Yori: Daughter of a famous boxer. She's really angry a lot, but is actually a sweetheart underneath if you befriend her enough. She has red hair and black eyes. Your rival is Yuichi.

The same rules about wooing your choice apply in G2 as well. Also, your sibling will marry the rival of the person you pick and have a kid of their own.

After you get married in this generation you only have one kid, but you get to pick it in an event that happens in the middle of your pregnancy when your spouse asks you which gender you would prefer to get, and you amazingly have a kid of the gender!

After your kid in this G gets to be a teenager, you decide to move and leave the farm to her/him.

There are all new bachelor/ettes in this final generation, G3. But, the older people have grown up as well.

If you don't marry Kenichi, he will play guitar in the bar every other night and marry Amaya.

Whether or not you marry Dai, he will become mayor. If you don't marry him, he will marry Keiko.

If you don't marry Takeo, he will take over Masao's farm and marry Rika. If you do marry him, he will help you with your crops on your farm.

If you don't marry Yuichi he will take over the store and marry Yori. If you do marry him, he will help you with your animals and some other nameless character will take over the store.

If you don't marry Amaya, she will leave town every other day to be a tennis star and marry Kenichi. If you do marry her, she will leave every Monday and Thursday to play tennis.

If you don't marry Keiko, she will take over her father's farm and marry Dai. If you do marry her, she will help you with your crops on you farm.

If you don't marry Rika, she will take over the animal store and marry Takeo. If you do marry her, she will help you with your animals on your farm.

If you don't marry Yori, she will take over the town hotel from the nameless owner and marry Yuichi. If you do marry her, she will hang around your house and go the bar every couple of days.

Now, in G3 the house will be even bigger, but if you save up enough money you could make it into a mansion and your barn and chicken coop will be huge too. But now there are all new bachelor/ettes and requirements to marry them. You character has a cousin now because the previous character had a sibling and that sibling got married and had a kid. This kid will marry your rival for the person that you marry.

**Bachelors:**

Kei: An outgoing boy, and therefore the exact opposite of his parents. He is the son of Kenichi and Amaya. He doesn't want to take over the store, but feels that it is his job too because his father loves the store so much. Red hair and red eyes.

Takehiko (Taka): A bookworm and loves any kind of sport. He is the son of Dai and Keiko.

Tsuneo: A runaway. He has a sharp tongue and doesn't get a long with people very well, but deep down he's just scared. Black hair, silver eyes.

Sora: Hyperactive and a bit of a know-it-all. His parents a scientists who are studying the area and staying at the hotel for a couple years. Blonde hair, green eyes.

**Bachelorettes**:

Kin: A very happy kind of girl. She likes farm work and hopes to one day take over her father's farm. She is the daughter of Takeo and Rika. Black hair, blue eyes. Your rival is Kei.

Hiro: A very angry girl like her mother, but hers came from wanting to prove something than from not wanting to be weak. She is the daughter of Yuichi and Yori. Red hair and green eyes. Your rival is Taka.

Arisu: Is strangely passionate about hotels. She works part-time at the hotel and hopes to some day take it over. Black hair, golden eyes. Your rival is Tsuneo.

Yumi: Wants to someday be mayor. Her parents are the nameless owners of the café in town, so you never met them. Blonde hair, black eyes. Your rival is Sora.

Now, since this is the last generation that you can play, you can have a many kids as you want (your house is certainly big enough) but even after they grow up, they will pair off randomly with other kids in town and if you have too many kids and not enough people to pair the with, the others just live with you until you die of old age at the end of the game. You die before your spouse does, so that game ends with her/him looking over your grave and putting flowers on it. Then you can play again differently if you want! There are a thousand different possible paths in this game.

I will be make a fanfiction about this soon, so look out for it!


End file.
